Teacher Teacher
by lurvbananamilkxd
Summary: Teiko University is a well-known school for their basketball club and weird students. In certain parts, they were not that many teachers there since the students are weird like the others would say. What if a completely strict and composed young man became their teacher? Student!GOM x Teacher!Akashi, NijiAka and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story here, so pardon my mistakes and stuff since English is not my first language. Thank you!**

**Pairing: GOM x Akashi. But it contains slight NijiAka, so yeah...**

**Warning: This is a Student(s) x Teacher fanfic...but Nijimura is...well you'll get it**

**Disclaimer: KnB is not mine. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

* * *

It was a very nice morning and Akashi was already fixing his things for school and he was already heading off.

Seijuro Akashi is seemed to be your normal everyday teacher, he always wears a shirt and a tie and his black rimmed glasses. It was normal for him since he was a teacher in school. But he always excelled in every subject, so he could basically teach became a teacher at the age of 24 since he was a very intelligent and a diligent student back then.

While he was walking down the streets, he saw a group of girls crowding and squealing. He sighed. "What a trouble." He mumbled under his breath and ignored the crowd and continued walking. He honestly didn't like crowds. It makes him cranky or some sort.

After a while of walking, he arrived at school. He went to the teacher's room and arranged his things. It was his first day of teaching in Teiko University since many teachers already went away since they said that this school is too much to handle. He sighed. "If Reo didn't really beg me, I wouldn't be really here." He said to himself as he grabbed his notes as he went to search for his first class, which is Math.

While walking, someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around and saw his friend Reo Mibuchi. He lightly smiled as he greeted him. "Good morning Reo. What do you need?" He asked the girly boy beside him.

"I will introduce you to the class since you are just new. Oh Sei-chan, you are free to give detention to those who are breaking the rules or whatever you like." Reo said to Seijuro which he completely understood. He followed Reo as he entered a class.

"Sei-chan, don't come in yet if I don't say so, okay?" Seijuro nodded and just waited and listened outside.

Reo was now in front of the class while they were mostly slacking around. He sighed. "Good morning class." He greeted.

"Morning." Some boringly said.

"Since your previous teachers, well...didn't really take your attitude. We have a new teacher in math for you." As Reo said this, the class groaned in annoyance. Reo smirked since he knew that Akashi was the perfect teacher for this students.

"Maybe its another old man." Someone said. But Reo just shrugged it off and smiled. "Now now, he is still very young." When hearing that the girls were now paying attention since well it was a guy. While the boys not that much.

"Okay, Akashi-kun you can now enter." He told and have Akashi an okay sign. Seijuro sighed as he opened the door and faced the students.

The girls were kinda disappointed since well Akashi looks like a nerd, and the boys are practically happy since they think they have a new torture dummy. While Akashi was happy since Reo didn't say 'Sei-chan' in front of many people.

Akashi smiled and bowed at them. "My name is Seijuro Akashi and I will be your math teacher, nice to meet you." He introduced himself as he glanced at Reo who was chuckling behind him. He knows that Reo knew that he despises people who don't really obey him. After all he was a student council president ever since he was in middle school until college.

"So I will leave Akashi-kun in your hands." He said to the students as he left.

He then looked in the book and began writing on the board. The students were amazed since he didn't even bother asking what lesson they are in right now. Of course, they thought of him as a nerd because of the glasses.

"Who can solve this problem?" He asked. The students looked in the board and saw a problem of the next topic.

A student stood up." We are not yet even discussing that!" He defended not really wanting to study.

Akashi narrowed his eyes and looked at the student. "Even if I discuss I am certainly sure you won't listen." He answered. The student was speechless well since he was hardly right.

"Well then I hope you study then. I will discuss. After I give a quiz." He simply said.

A certain green haired boy smiled since he liked this teacher since it was an easy task back then. He took a liking to this teacher, he was very mysterious, intelligent and good. He must say.

"Akashi-sensei is very intelligent, right Midorima-kun?" He looked at the teal haired boy namely Tetsuya.

"I suppose so. He is far more intelligent than our previous ones." He said to Tetsuya and the other also nodded.

Akashi sighed. "This is so troublesome." He thought since he already knew that many won't really study. He was currently cursing Reo in his mind because it is his fault. He then wrote some problems and faced the students. "This is your assignment. If you don't like to fail make sure you study other lessons." He said as he sat down on his chair and opened his notes.

The students groaned in annoyance since they don't really like to study, especially a certain blue haired boy, who was sleeping in class. Akashi saw this and he immediately irked since no one, I repeat no one, sleeps while he was talking. He then went over the sleeping guy, who was also holding a very perverted magazine.

Akashi's eyes twitched. He then shook the boy to be awake. The boy yawned. "Is it dismissal time?" He sleepily said. Akashi was becoming annoyed. He honestly disliked people like that.

"What's your name?" Akashi asked the sleeping boy, the boy just looked at him smugly smiled. "I am Daiki Aomine. Why aren't you cute?" He sleepily said to Akashi.

The students were now aware of the scary aura of their new teacher. They were scared. "Daiki. For sleeping in class and for bringing those things..." Akashi said as he pointed at Aomine's perverted magazines. "Detention." Akashi said as he headed towards in front leaving Aomine shocked as he was now wide eyed looking at Akashi.

"Thats it for today and I assume you are going to study or else..." he said as he smirked making the students shiver in fear.

As he headed out, he looked at Aomine. "Well to those have detention, after class I am hoping to see you then. I don't like people who are late." Akashi said as he went outside the class.

The students were determined to study and they looked at Aomine, who was dumbfounded since he doesn't know who was that.

"Hey who is that?" He asked the teal haired boy behind him.

"He is our new math teacher, Seijuro Akashi." He told Aomine, who was now panicking since he found the new teacher very scary.

"I think I am dead." He muttered and he saw his teal haired friend nodded. "Why are you nodding, Tetsu! Its scary you know!" He told Tetsuya.

Tetsuya looked at him blankly. "Its your fault too Aomine-kun. You were sleeping and brought those weird things, of course if I was your teacher, I would really think you deserve that." He straightly said to Aomine. While the others laughed at him.

Aomine narrowed his eyes and remembered the face of the new but scary teacher. He shivered remembering but he couldn't help but think since when he opened his eyes he immediately saw Akashi's beautiful ruby eyes. He suddenly blushed thinking about it.

"What the hell is happening to me?" He asked himself as he held his chest that was beating very fast.

* * *

It was now lunch time and Seijuro saw a bunch of girls rushing to the cafeteria. They were holding bentos and other stuff. "Whats with them?" He asked all of the sudden.

"Oh they might be from Ryota Kise's fan club." Seijuro heard someone said. He turned around and saw Shuzo Nijimura, his senior since middle school. He raised his eyebrow. "Fan club? That's something." He replied.

Nijimura nodded. "They are pretty weird. But Ryota is a model so we already expected that." He said to Seijuro but then he noticed that he was wearing such thick glasses. "You know you should really remove that glasses of yours. Your eyesight is far the best one I know. Why wear such thing?" Nijimura asked Akashi while they were walking to the cafeteria.

"Remember when I went to the seminar for coach back in middle school..."

Nijimura then chuckled. "Ahhh. Its not their fault of thinking that your a very cute person back then. I also think of that sometimes." He said which made the smaller one glare at him. "Just kidding. But if it was me, I won't like it either. Old people were such pedos that time. Hey! Not all." He protested which made Akashi lightly chuckle. "You are still the same as before, senpai." He said to the raven haired boy.

"Guess you can say that." He replied as they entered the cafeteria.

The girls were now squealing since the person they have been looking for was there. "Ryota-kun!" They started screaming, and Ryota was waving and smiling at them. "You know, you should tell your annoying fans to shut up. They are getting on my nerves." Midorima asked Ryota who was busy with his fans.

"I agree with Midorima-kun. They are quiet noisy and I can't really eat properly because of them." Kuroko said as he got his food.

Aomine was busy eating his food but can't really concentrate since it was very noisy. "Can they just shut the hell up? I can't eat properly ya' know. Sometimes I wanted to stay away from Ryota since his fans is annoying." He said which earned a nod from the others.

Kise faked sobbed. "Thats harsh Aominecchi! How can you do that to me!" He sobbed which made the other twitched in annoyance. "If you are in our shoes, you feel this way." He said to the fake crying blond. But then Aomine was gonna smack Ryota again when he saw Akashi with Nijimura, enter the cafeteria. He stayed stiff and shivered in fear.

Kuroko looked at Aomine who was kinda pale, there he saw Akashi was with Nijimura sitting on the other side. "Oh I remember. Aomine-kun, got detention earlier." He said.

"It always happens. What subject?" Kise asked.

"It was math and our new teacher is far more scarier than Nijimura-sensei." Aomine said.

Ryota's eyes widen. "That scary? Waaahh! I don't wanna. But it's fine since it's just Aominecchi who got detention not me" He said while earning a glare from the other. "I swear, you'll get it if I see you in detention later." Aomine threatened Kise.

"Like I will be in detention."

"We will see." Aomine said, while still glaring at the blond boy.

"What does he look like? Is he like a candy eating monster...because that would be really scary." The purple giant, Murasakibara asked all of the sudden.

"That." Aomine said as he lightly pointed a red-haired boy. Akashi noticed that they were pointing and glancing at him. He decided to smile back. The boys found him scary so they backed off.

"You know your scaring them." Nijimura said as he sipped his coffee.

"I know. I have this feeling that they were talking about me, about earlier." Akashi simply said.

Nijimura sighed. "What can I say about your predictions. They are always right."

Akashi smirked. "Why of course. After all my words are absolute." He said as he drank his tea.

"You still haven't changed, captain." The other said as he glanced at Akashi.

* * *

Kise was now running since he is already late for his History class. He sighed. "Being bombarded by your fans is not really a nice thing..." He muttered as he ran towards his room, but when he got in front of the door, he was shocked since his classmates were pretty quiet. He opened the door and went inside. There he found them reading their books...even Murasakibara, who wasn't even touching his snacks.

"Hey guys! What happened to all of you!" He exclaimed but still the students didn't really mind him.

"You are already late and yet you are still standing there and exclaiming things." Kise looked and he saw the scary teacher Aomine was talking about earlier. He was shocked but he immediately responded and moved to his seat quickly. As Akashi was talking and discussing in front, Kise couldn't help but stare at him. _"He is not that scary...He is kinda...cute. I guess."_ He then took out his phone and secretly took a picture of the red hair.

Akashi stopped and glanced at the students, he then saw Kise was kinda hiding something behind his book. "Ummm, Ryota. Please read the paragraph four." He said while holding his book.

Right now, Kise was panicking on what page should he open. _"I should have gone here early..."_ He mentally cursed himself as he sighed in defeat. "Uhhh sensei...Sorry I wasn't listening..." He then let out a very nervous laugh.

"Well then. You should listen when a teacher is speaking in front and keep your phones when in school or if a teacher is discussing." Akashi said as he looked at Kise who was well...kinda hiding his phone in a not really hard to find place...the top of his desk.

"Since you did such thing, I guess you already know where to go after classes." Akashi said as he closed his book. "That is all for today. Hope you all study since you all know what will happen like I said earlier." He added and left, as the students quivered in fear and were determined to study...

Kise sighed as he slammed his head on the table. "Guess I will be meeting Aominecchi then. But it's kinda worth it." He muttered as he looked at the photo of his red hair teacher who made his heart beat like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Thank you for reading this...I really appreciate it.**

**I updated as fast as I can XD BTW, I added another pair for Akashi~ You can guess if you want. XD**

**So enjoy~**

* * *

It was now dismissal time and most of the students were going to their clubs and gone to their homes, while the others...they were staying in detention.

Aomine was walking real fast since he was kinda afraid of a certain red hair teacher but the same time excited since he was gonna spend his time with him alone...so he thought.

When he opened the door he saw Akashi was reading a book. Akashi then noticed that Aomine was already there and then he gestured him to seat somewhere. Aomine was terrified since he was alone there sitting with their scary yet attractive teacher.

"Great. What the hell I am thinking. I couldn't possibly like a teacher...that is so...I don't know but...I really like him..." Aomine thought to himself while staring at Akashi who was really busy reading a book.

Akashi then closed his book. "If you are feeling kinda lonely, don't worry you are not alone. I think he will arrive late. Like he did a while ago." He said as he glanced at the door. Then suddenly the door was swung open and it revealed a pretty tired Ryota.

"Sorry I'm late sensei." Kise greeted as he went inside. "It was already expected. Now, sit down with Daiki." Akashi told Kise which the other followed.

When Kise finally sat down, he saw Aomine smirking. "Told you, you'll get detention." Aomine told Kise.

Kise rolled his eyes. "Like I wanted to." He defended.

"Oh really? 'But it's fine since it was Aominecchi who got detention not me.' " Aomine mockingly immitated the other.

"You are so mean Aominecchi!" Kise exclaimed.

"Can you two stop that and just study. It is a worthless fight if you ask me, so stop it. Then you can go to your respected clubs and go home." Akashi remarked as he made the two finally stop.

The two sighed as they grabbed their books and read something. Aomine was grabbing his hair in frustration since he can't understand math.

"Why is this subject hard? Math is annoying." Aomine said as he continued to read it.

Akashi then went beside him. "Its not that hard. You should do this and that and this and then simplify and then you're done." He explained to Aomine. But the other wasn't really paying attention. He was staring at his teacher who made his heart beat very fast and stuff.

"His eyes are beautiful, his skin looks soft...I guess. His lips...they look so..." He stopped and stared at Akashi's lips as he talked about some things in math that he may never understand.

"Is something wrong?" Akashi asked him who was kinda looking at him for a long time.

Aomine shook his head. "N-Nothing. Its just math is really hard thats all." He then laughed weirdly, which made Kise look at him with annoyed eyes.

"What a liar. He was obviously looking at Akashi sensei. That pervert." Kise thought as he glared at the tanned skinned boy.

Akashi noticed that Kise was also staring at him. "Is something you can't understand Ryota?" He asked Kise.

"Yes. Where is the next topic in History? Sorry sensei since I didn't get to go to your class very early." Ryota told Akashi who was chuckling.

"Its in page 201. You know I don't get you two. Math and History are one of the easy subjects for me. Well...basically everything is pretty easy but it was like that since I did study." Akashi said to the two.

Kise pouted and crossed his arms. "Its very obvious that you were a very intelligent student, sensei. Unlike us...who are not so like you." He stated and Aomine nodded in agreement.

"It must be so. Anyways, the detention time is over, you can now got home or to your respected clubs. You are dismissed." Akashi said as he closed his book and opened the door for the two.

"It's already over?! I was having fun! I really like Akashi sensei's company. He is very nice to be honest." Kise thought as he smiled at Akashi and bowed and went on his way.

When Daiki was about to leave, Akashi said something, "Daiki, if you don't want to be in detention again, please do not sleep in class and don't ever bring those kinds of magazines again." Daiki just nodded and went out to catch up with Ryota.

Akashi sighed. "Those students sure are weird." He said to himself as he arranged his things.

* * *

As Aomine and Kise were walking to outside they were greeted by Murasakibara, Kuroko and Midorima who was looking very tired. Aomine looked at them with a weird look. "What happened to you guys?" He asked.

"Of course. Training from Nijimura sensei...I mean coach." Midorima told Aomine. "So why are you with Kise?" He then again asked.

Kise sighed. "I also got detention." He said in a very not so happy voice.

"That is also expected Kise-kun." Kuroko said all of the sudden. Kise then whined and began crying like an idiot. "Why are you guys so mean to me! I never did anything wrong!" Kise continued to whine.

"Let's get going. You know that Nijimura sensei hates people who are always late." Midorima convinced them which they immesitaely agreed and went their way to the gym. When they arrived there, they heard Nijimura was talking to someone on his phone.

"Hey. Can you give me a favor?" Nijimura said in a very low voice.

They all wondered why, since he rarely asks for favors. "Maybe it's a person that coach likes." Kise then said. All of them gave him a weird look. "Seriously Kise, are even normal?" Aomine commented at Kise.

"Why is it wrong? Besides at least my skin is white~" Kise said mockingly to Aomine. The other narrowed his eyes at the blond. "Stop changing the topic!" Aomine exclaimed and then Midorima hushed them to shut up. "He's gonna say something." He told them and the two just exchanged glares and continued to listen to their coach's conversation.

Nijimura sighed. "I know I rarely ask for favors but like you said, can you arrange a training menu for the basketball team? I mean you have been a captain ever since middle school...Yes, I know I was captain before you but you're good at doing stuff like this, so will you?" Nijimura continued to speak. "You will! Thank you! Oh can you also go here and give some advice to those annoying boys' playing style? Hahaha I thought so...okay then see you." After that Nijimura ended the call.

"You know, instead of listening there secretly, you could've stayed here, I would tell it though." He said as he glanced at the five boys who was looking at him with shocked faces.

Kise looked at him. "How did you know we were listening?" He asked.

Nijimura laughed. "Of course, you all know that you can not hide Murasakibara and also, you and Aomine were very noisy a while ago. And I don't like that person." he then clarified. "Then who was that?" They all asked in unison.

"My former captain in middle school and in college." Nijimura simply replied as he grabbed his notebook which has the team's training menu.

"Eh?!"

Nijimura raised his eyebrow. "What's with the reaction?" He asked the now shocked basketball team.

They laughed weirdly. "Hahaha...N-Nothing..." Nijimura just ignored them and went back on working on the training menu when someone suddenly knocked on the door. "Sensei will we open it? Maybe it's one Kise's fans...again." Aomine asked.

The knocking still didn't stop. "If you don't need my help then I won't." With that Nijimura immediately ran to the door and opened it, revealing a certain red hair teacher.

The boys were shocked. "Akashi sensei?! What are you doing here?" They all asked. Akashi looked at Nijimura and to them. "Why is it wrong? Besides ask Nijimura senpai since he was the one who called me here." He instantly asnwered. They turned to Nijimura and gave him a what-is-going-on look. He sighed. "Akashi here is my former captain...also vice captain." He told them.

"What?! Can he even play in such...uhhh never mind..." Kise suddenly shut up since Akashi was looking at him. Nijimura chuckled. "Most people think so but he has the best IQ and eyesight as far as I can remember..." He said as he looked at Akashi who was wearing such thick glasses. "Why don't you show Kise here what you can do, captain?"Akashi sighed. "If you say so." He said as he went to the court which made Kise go there also, and there the one-on-one battle between Akashi and Kise began.

"So who do you think will win coach?" Midorima asked. "Of course Akashi. After all he has never lost any game." Nijimura stated which made the others more surprised and the same time amazed at Seijuro Akashi.

* * *

In the middle of the game, Akashi was having a hard time seeing since his "glasses" were getting kinda blurred. He sighed as took off his glasses and put it in his pockets. While Kise was dribbling, he saw Akashi, who's glasses were now removed. He then felt his heart started beating very fast. _"Why does he have to remove it! Does he know I can't concentrate on the match...instead I'm looking at him...sheesh! Seriously, why?" _Kise thought as he moved pass Akashi but then when he looked at his hand the ball wasn't there, much to his surprise, Akashi was now shooting for a three-pointer shot.

After some minutes, Akashi did win leaving a 54-28 score. Kise sighed. _"Even if he doesn't remove it, he would still win. But...he was so..." _He then looked at Akashi who was standing there looking very...hot for Kise that is...maybe not only him.

Akashi just looked at them, who was very shocked about what happened. "See? Told you." Nijimura said as he went towards Akashi. "Now that's done. Akashi, the training menu?" He then smiled as he handed the notebook. The red hair sighed. "What can I do then." He muttered as he took it and started writing stuff, as he opened the pages...he already expected those...

"Your handwriting still didn't change." Akashi noted as he wrote at the next page.

Nijimura glared at him. "Don't bring that up! My handwriting is nothing compared to yours, so...don't remind me." He said as he sighed.

"Here. I'm done." The other replied as he gave Nijimura his notebook. "Eh? That fast..." He said as he opened it but he was now feeling ashamed since Akashi just took some minutes to do that and his handwriting was very detailed and beautiful unlike him..._ "Life is so unfair."_ Nijimura told himself as he sat down a chair.

While Akashi was gonna go, he then bumped into some teal haired boy. "Sorry. I wasn't looking." He apologized to the boy. The boy lightly smiled. "It's fine sensei. It was my fault also." The boy said.

Akashi looked at him. "Oh aren't you a student of mine? Is it Tetsuya?" the boy nodded, while there were eyes glaring at the scene.

"You know. You remind me of someone I know." Akashi told Tetsuya, as he went outside the door.

Nijimura looked at him. "Where will go now?" He asked Akashi.

Akashi faced him and gave a light smile which made all of them flustered...yes all. "I was planning on going to the library, I was planning on talking to him." He said. as he left.

The boys looked at each other. "Library? That means..." Nijimura nodded.

"Eh?! So he is friends with that creepy, light novel addict librarian?" Aomine said in shocked which made Nijimura smack his head. "Hey! Be polite...even if I thought of that...we should respect his friends..." Nijimura said as he made a cheeky look as he glance at the nodding boys.

"Hey, you guys, answer me...do you like Akashi?" He asked the basketball club, who was shaking their heads but they were blushing. Nijimura then laughed. "So that's why you commented such things to Mayuzumi."

They all sighed and nodded in defeat. "But coach...please don't tell..." Nijimura then chuckled when he heard it. "Okay okay I won't but I must say, you're not the only ones who like him." Nijimura said as he walked towards somewhere...


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I really didn't realize that many would be reading this and I really appreciate it guys! Thank you!**

**Also...yeah it's kinda obvious, so like some of you said, I have put MayuAka. But to be honest...I want Akashi to be uke XD**

**Well now that's done, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Akashi was inside the library looking for a book, when someone went to him. "Do you need help to find the book you're looking for...Akashi?" The person said, very surprised. Akashi chuckled. "How are you, Chihiro?" He greeted him.

"I am fine. You?" Chihiro said. Chihiro Mayuzumi, is a former team mate of Akashi in high school, he was a regular since Akashi joined him when he became captain since he found potential in him.

"The same. I see that you still like reading light novels." Akashi said, while pointing at Mayuzumi's light novel.

Mayuzumi smiled. "Of course. Reading light novels relieves me from stress, it like you and shogi." Akashi chuckled. "Is that so? Well, can you recommend a good light novel then." He suggested.

"That's odd but okay if you say so." He said to Akashi as he gave the said light novel.

"I'll try to read it." Akashi said as he took it from Mayuzumi. While Akashi was reading it, Chihiro was looking at him. _"He is still like usual, quiet, hardworking...and charming." _Akashi noticed that Mayuzumi was staring at him. "Is something the matter?" he asked him.

"It's nothing. You seem to like it." Mayuzumi told him.

Akashi lightly smiled at him. "Yes. The story is very interesting. I really like how well it's very detailed and arranged properly." Akashi simply replied. "Why did you come here anyway Akashi?" Mayuzumi asked him. Akashi then took his eyes off the book and faced Mayuzumi. "I just wanted to see how my friends are doing." He told Mayuzumi which made the other flustered. "A-Ah...is that so..." He only managed to say. _"He's still caring..."_

Akashi then looked at his watch. "It's getting kinda late, I still need to do something. See you then, Chihiro." Akashi said as he left the library. Mayuzumi just stared at his former captain and smiled as he clutched a book to his chest. _"It's been a long time yet...why do I still feel like this..." _He told himself as he smiled as he went back to what he was doing earlier.

* * *

While Akashi was walking down the streets when he remembered something. "I still need that ingredient for tonight's dinner." He muttered as he went to the nearest convenience store to buy the said ingredient. When he got inside he began to search for it. After he found it and paid for he went outside, but when he went outside someone suddenly snatched his bag. He looked at the guy who snatched his bag. "When I really want to go home, this happened." Akashi said as he sighed as he followed the culprit.

While Akashi was following the culprit, the whole basketball team were walking and talking nonstop well..basically fighting. Then suddenly a random guy bumped and stumbled into Aomine which made the boy annoyed.

"Hey! Can you look where you are going?" He told to the random guy, who looked like was in a hurry. "Yeah yeah whatever." the guy said as he got up and was gonna run but suddenly a flying scissors just passed by and hurt the random guy's cheeks, making it bleed.

The rest of the team looked at what just happened. "When did a pair of scissors learn how to fly?" Murasakibara asked them which earned a glare from a certain green haired boy. "Murasakibara, seriously?" He told the purple giant.

They all laughed at Murasakibara and Midorima's fight, when suddenly they saw the random man was now running. "Hey! You! Get back here!" Someone yelled while running towards their direction.

They all looked at the guy who was chasing the random guy a while ago. Their eyes widen since it was their new teacher Seijuro Akashi.

Akashi was panting, while chasing the culprit who took his bag. "Where did that go now?" He muttered under his breath while still panting. There he saw a familiar hat and his bag. He then smirked as he chased the random guy, then he finally got his bag back.

"Do you possibly think you can get away with this?" Akashi said while holding his so-called _flying _scissors.

The man was practically begging for his life to be spared. "Please sir, spare me! It was an order!" The man exclaimed.

Akashi looked at him. "What, an order? Tell me. Who told you that?" Akashi calmly asked.

"He told me not to tell." Akashi flinched at the man's answer which made him drew forth his deadly weapon _the flying scissors. _"Are you opposing me? Now tell!" Akashi said while wearing a very scary smile.

"It was a very rich guy, who told me. He didn't tell his name." The man said, obviously terrified of Akashi's almighty scissors. Akashi sighed. "You may now go." He told the man, who immediately ran away.

Akashi was gonna head somewhere when he noticed that there some people staring. He looked at it was his students, might as well the members of the basketball team. He sighed as he walked towards them. "Sorry if you really have to see that." He said as he gave a very light smile which made their heart skip. "I should go now." Akashi said as he finally left.

The remaining 5 boys stood there speechless. "I can't believe that Akashi sensei is so scary." Kise said while being shivering.

"We already know that." Kuroko replied to Kise.

"Yeah." Aomine agreed.

Kise ignored them and just pouted. "But aside that I really think that sensei's smile is cute." He said while looking into his phone. There he saw again his precious picture of Akashi, which Kuroko noticed and grabbed his phone.

"Kurokocchi no fair! Give it back!" Kise whined as he chased Kuroko.

Kuroko stopped his tracks and looked at Kise. "Now I know why you keep on looking at your phone ever since we practiced and until now." He said while looking at Kise's phone. "I-It's nothing." Kise denied.

"I won't bother to ask how or when and why did you take this but..." Kuroko paused and looked at Kise's phone.

"But?"

"Can you give me a copy?" Kuroko shyly said.

Kise chuckled. "Okay! What can I say I am a great photographer." He said proudly, which made Aomine smack his head. "Ouch. That hurts!" Kise exclaimed.

"What is that anyway?" Aomine asked all of the sudden.

"A picture of Akashi sensei." Kurko bluntly replied. With that replied all of them glared at a certain blond. Kise sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll give you guys also. Sheesh, I thought I would be the only one who would have this. Guess not. Thanks Kurokocchi." He said sarcastically. Kuroko just gave a thumbs up. "Your welcome Kise-kun."

"That was a joke!"

"I know."

* * *

When Akashi got back to his own apartment, he suddenly thought of what the man said a while ago. _"An order..." _Suddenly he looked for his phone and started to dial some numbers. _"It has to be him. It has to." _Then suddenly he heard someone speak in the other line.

_"Who might his be?"_

"Seijuro."

_"Oh if it isn't Akashi-kun. Why did you call?"_

"Stop bothering me."

_"Ahhh is it about the incident about your bag? Well you should have agreed."_

Akashi then clutched his phone tighter. "I won't agree on your terms and just please stop bothering my life." He said in very serious voice. Then he heard a chuckle from the other line. _"You always say that you know. Oh I never thought you will be a teacher at-" _not really finishing what the other, he ended the call. "This is why I chose to be alone and be like this, than inherit the company and be with that person..." Akashi said as he laid down his bed.

"I would never agree on marrying that person. Never." He said to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

It was another day, and Akashi was already at school very early. He couldn't get over about what happened yesterday. He almost couldn't focus on his classes which was noticed by some people.

After a few hours, it was now dismissal time and he sighed in relief since no one got detention today. He then quickly arranged his things but then again someone messaged him. He opened it and it was just from Nijimura, requesting another help. He then sighed. "I thought it was...just never mind that Seijuro." He told himself as he headed to the gym.

When arrived there, he saw that they were really working hard which made him smile a bit. "This really reminds me of back then." He thought but as soon as Nijimura saw him, he sighed and began working on practice or training menus for the team.

"As the coach, you should be the one doing this not me." He told Nijimura as he handed down the notebook.

"Well I don't completely understand my handwriting and I also tend to be confused so just you." Nijimura replied which made Akashi sigh. "You said so. If that's all, I better get going." He told them as he walked down the door.

The 5 boys just looked at him. "Coach, why is Akashi sensei always serious?" Kise asked Nijimura.

Nijimura looked at them. "Well Akashi is raised in a very wealthy family and his father wants him to be the perfect son to inherit the company, but he just wants to live a normal life, so now as you can see he is a teacher here." He explained to them.

"Well that's not enough reason for him to be so grumpy and serious all the time." Aomine protested.

Nijimura chuckled. "Guess you are right." He then glanced at the door.

Akashi was behind the door listening to their conversation. He then smiled. "I guess, they are right." He thought to himself as he walked farther.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for updating this late since I was kinda busy with something hahaha. **

**Well...can any of you give me a nice pair for Akashi? I will use it in some chapters ahahaha XD**

**Now that's done. I hope you enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

It was another day at Teiko University. Akashi was as usual having discussion after their quiz in math. He began discussing this and that and those words that many people find so hard to understand, special mention to Daiki Aomine. It was unusual to find him awake, especially during this time of the day. Daiki was just looking at his certain red haired teacher, not really listening to his discussion. "Why does such beautiful human exist?" He muttered to himself as he began to observe his teacher more.

He was kinda getting weird looks from some of the students since he is actually listening...so they thought. He looked at his back, he saw Midorima is as always, taking down notes for future purposes, while Kuroko...he was sleeping.

Aomine chuckled at his friend who was currently sleeping. "He'll get detention for sure." He mentally noted as he began to watch the following scenes.

Akashi noticed that someone was sleeping and it was the teal haired phantom, whom his classmates not really noticed him sleeping or maybe not even there. He went beside the haired sleeping boy and tapped his shoulders.

Kuroko's eyes opened and saw Akashi was beside him. He immediately sat properly and faced Akashi with his usual blank face. 'Sensei, I..." He tried to explain something but Akashi put his fingers on his lips. "By looking at your eyes, I know that you didn't mean to sleep in class but of course, it is not to be done. So I guess you'll be in detention later Tetsuya." Akashi stated as he gave a faint smile which made the others quiver in fear while the others...well they just smiled to themselves finding the teacher's smile cute and attractive.

Aomine laughed at Kuroko who just had his first detention. "You got detention Tetsu." He mocked his friend.

"I know. No need to tell me Aomine-kun." Kuroko bluntly replied.

"But still, you being in detention is the second thing I thought might ever happen since you know...you have that super lack of presence." Aomine told him.

Kuroko looked at him with still blank eyes but with a kinda curious look. "What is the first one then?" He asked his tan skinned friend.

"Midorima not bringing his lucky items. If that'll happen, something must be up." Aomine answered Kuroko which earned him a smack in the head courtesy of Shintaro Midorima's notebook.

"Shut it Aomine."

"Like I will. You are not the boss of me."

Midorima just sighed in defeat since fighting with Daiki Aomine with such silly ideas and thoughts isn't really worth it...it's annoying to be exact. He then looked at Kuroko who seemed not to be bothered by the given detention by Akashi.

"Kuroko?"

"Yes Midorima-kun?"

"Are you okay having detention?" He asked the teal head.

Kuroko lightly smiled at him. "Of course. After all my plan worked." He simply replied which made Aomine gasp in realization. _Why didn't I think of that? Instead of watching sensei like a crazy girl in love, why didn't I think of that! _Aomine then mentally cursed Kuroko in his mind.

Midorima glanced at at the currently sulking Aomine, he then sighed. "I guess he got what Kuroko meant by that."

"Please pay attention students. Especially, those people in the back." Akashi said as he looked at the three boys chatting or maybe in their own worlds a while ago.

Akashi sighed. "This is so troublesome." He then sat on his chair and began writing some things. The class was as usual quiet during his class. They all read their books to be prepared for the quiz tomorrow...though not all students listened to him.

_Meanwhile in the other class..._

Kise wasn't even paying attention to their current teacher, Reo Mibuchi. _I want to have History already! I want to see Akashi sensei! _He mentally screamed to himself.

"Waaaahh! I forgot to give this back to Sei-chan!" Reo exclaimed while holding some bunch of papers. He then smiled as he thought of something. "Can anyone give this papers Akashi sensei?" He asked the class. Most of them were now surrounded with a very scared aura, while remembering the scary red head. Kise and Murasakibara...not that. Murasakibara was just eating and eating not really minding what Reo just said and Kise...he was practically in joy.

Kise, who was fully aware that Akashi was discussing in the class next door which was Kuroko, Midorima and Aomine's class, he immediately volunteered. He earned glances from others. _Kise must be very brave to volunteer like that._ Most of his classmates thought.

He then glanced at the purple giant who was very busy eating like there is no tomorrow. He grinned. "Sensei! I'll give it!" He exclaimed as he raised his hand.

"Okay then. Give to Sei-chan, Kise-kun. I am counting on you!" Reo told him as he gave him a thumbs up sign. Kise looked at him with a curious look. "Sei-chan?" He asked. _Oh crap! I forgot! I should really keep my mouth shut. _Reo mentally noted, he then swayed his hands in front of Kise's face. "I said Akashi sensei. Now go!" He then pushed Kise outside the room. _If he found out that I called him Sei-chan behind his back and in front of my students...I am_ doomed! Reo mentally panicked.

While he was walking, Kise couldn't help but smile and chirp in happiness. Of course, he was going to see Akashi. When he was in front of the class' door, he breathed heavily and opened the door, seeing a very quiet class and a wide awake Aomine.

Akashi the noticed that Kise was inside the class holding a bunch of paper, which made some of the girls squeal but not that loud because of a certain red haired teacher. Akashi glanced at Kise. "What brings you here Ryota?" He asked the blond boy.

"Mibuchi sensei wanted to give this." Kise answered as he handed the papers to Akashi. When he gave it to him, of course as expected, their hands touched which made Kise giddy inside and two pair of eyes glare at him.

"Thank you for handing this Ryota. I really appreciate it." Akashi said as he gave him a small smile enough to make the blond flustered and become red as a tomato.

"I-I'll e-excuse myself s-sensei." Kise stammered as he hid his now red face as he went outside and went to his class.

"Tch. So annoying." Aomine muttered to himself clearly annoyed of the fact that Akashi smiled and Kise was the one who have to see it.

"Kise-kun is a cheater." Kuroko mumbled in his breath.

Midorima just looked at his two friend who seemed annoyed and feeling betrayed at moment because of a certain Ryota Kise.

* * *

Finally it was lunch time. The time that people eat their foods and be happy while eating them. This was the description itself by Murasakibara.

The five boys were now eating their lunch at the school's rooftop. Aomine and Kuroko seemed to be in not-so good mood because of a certain Kise who was super happy and hyper.

Kise glanced at the two boys who were clearly annoyed at some reason...which is him. "Aominecchi, Kurokocchi, what's with the faces?" He asked them while smiling cheerfully.

Kuroko looked at him with his usual deadpanned expression. "You are just happy because Akashi sensei smiled at you. It's unfair you know." He straightly said earning a nod from Aomine. "Besides that's kinda cheating Kise-kun." Kuroko added.

Aomine narrowed his eyes at Kuroko. "Seriously Tetsu? You are the one who practically cheated." He stated in a as-matter-of-fact tone.

"Eh? I just got detention nothings more."

"Nothing more? You are spending sometime with Akashi sensei later! That is so not nothing!" Aomine exlcaimed.

Kise's eyes widen in surprise. "Kurokocchi got detention? How?"

"He basically slept in class."

"Kurokocchi, told you Aominecchi is a bad influence."

"Oi! I am not!"

"You are, Aomine-kun."

"Do you people hate me that much, huh?"

"Not really your skin is just different is different that's all."

"Don't involve my beautiful skin here!"

"The question is, is it beautiful?"

"Oi! Why am I the one being bullied today not Kise?"

"Don't change the topic Aominecchi."

Aomine just sighed since it is really useless if they continue. "Sheesh whatever. But Tetsu, you could have told me your plan. I would have been been prepared early!" He exclaimed to the blankly looking teal haired boy.

Kuroko sipped his vanilla shake and took a glance at Aomine. "Why should I? You would just destroy my plan of being with Akashi sensei.'

Kise who was drinking some juice suddenly showered Midorima with it. " WHAT?!" Kise shockingly exclaimed not really minding the now showered Midorima. He then looked at Midorima whom he showered with the juice and also his saliva.

"Waaaaahh! Sorry Midorimacchi!" Kise apologized to Midorima. The other just sighed since he can't do anything about it. "I'll just change my uniform since Oha Asa said that Cancers should bring extra uniform because something will happen to it and it will be caused by a Gemini and it was true." Midorima said as he excused himself to go to the gym's locker room to change.

Kise after apologizing to Midorima several times even though he left, then looked at the two boys who were fighting a while ago. "That's so unfair Kurokocchi! You had detention and it was intentional! How cruel!" He exclaimed.

Aomine nodded. "I know. I know. Tetsu, that's cheating for you and its really not fair for us." He told the teal haired boy who was just sipping his vanilla shake.

"Aomine-kun and Kise-kun, you already had detention and some time with Akashi sensei. I want to have mine also."

"What can I do then. Its true." Aomine said in defeat.

Kuroko then glanced at Kise who looked pretty happy but at the same time annoyed but of course they are more annoyed at Kise. He then sighed. "Fine. I'll not argue anymore Kurokocchi." He said in loss.

* * *

While they were eating at the rooftop, Midorima was still searching for his extra uniform since they were kinda lost or...the worst...he left them. "Where can I find some now?" He muttered, but then he bumped into some person and it was Akashi. "S-Sensei! I-I'm sorry. I wasn't looking."

Akashi just gave him a small smile. "Don't worry. It is my fault also. Anyways, you looks kinda worried and rushed. Is something wrong?" He asked Midorima.

Midorima just sighed. "I just lost some of my extra uniform." He told him. _In so many teachers...why does it have to be Akashi_ sensei...

"I'll lend you a uniform then." Akashi offered the boy which made the other embarrassed. "I-I'll j-just look for it." Midorima stammered which made Akashi lightly smile at him _again. _"As a teacher I should also help my students if they are in need of anything." He told Midorima. Akashi then walked to the teacher's room, but then he noticed Midorima was just standing there. "Shintaro, aren't you going to follow?" He asked which made Midorima immediately follow him while his face was very red in embarrassment.

When they got to the teacher's room, Akashi immediately gave Midorima the spare uniform there. "Why do you need some uniform Shintaro?" Akashi asked out of the blue.

"Kise showered me with some juice." He admitted which made the teacher sigh. "Is that so. Well can you tell Ryota to be careful not involve others." Akashi told Midorima "Anyways, you should go and change. You're beginning to smell like orange juice." He added which made the green haired boy flustered and excused himself to change. When Midorima left, Akashi sat on his chair and drank his coffee that was on top his table. "Students this time." He mouthed.

* * *

Midorima was already at the rooftop and saw Murasakibara's hair was in a ponytail. He gave them all a weird look. "What happened here?" He asked them.

"It was basically Kise's fault." Aomine immediately responded to the question

"Why me? It was Kurokocchi!" Kise who was being whiny as usual blamed Kuroko.

Kuroko just looked at them blankly. "It was obviously Aomine-kun's fault." He straightly said completely blaming Aomine in the process.

Aomine narrowed his eyes and just laid back the floor. "Whatever. Oh so you already changed your uniform Midorima." Aomine said which made Midorima remember that the uniform isn't his. His face suddenly heat up remembering Akashi's face a while ago. "S-So w-what i-if I did." He stammered on his words which earned a suspicious look from the rest of them.

"Mido-chin is embarrassed." Murasakibara noted while eating his chips.

Midorima glared at him. "I am not and don't talk while your mouth is full."

"Is my mouth full?"

"Yes it is Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko told him.

"That's enough. It is already time for our next class." Midorima said which made Kise stand up immediately and arranged his things. "Yeah Miodrimacchi is right. We should hurry up and I don't want to be late!" Kise said as he dragged everyone downstairs.

While they were walking at the hallway walking as usual, they saw a certain red haired boy pass by them, Midorima's face became red again because of what happened earlier which Akashi noticed and faintly smiled. "Oh it's fine if you don't return it. It was intended for the students anyway." He said as he passed by them which made the others look in wonder.

The three boys looked at Midorima with a weird look and asked him. "Midorima/Midorima-kun/Midorimacchi, what was that?" They asked in unison.

Midorima who was still embarrassed sighed in defeat "Remember when I said a while ago about the extra uniform I have." they nodded in understanding. "Well I ahve unfortunately lost it...or forgot to bring it." He admitted.

"That's something. But at least it wasn't your lucky item." Aomine said. "then what was with Akashi sesnsei a while ago?" He also asked.

"He lended me the uniform I am wearing right now."

"WHAT?!"


End file.
